A service provider, such as a payment provider may wish to integrate Pegasystems®, Inc.'s software and business process management systems/platforms. For example, Pega® RULES Process Commander (PRPC) is software provided by Pegasystems®, Inc. for the purpose of business process management solutions, and in particular to organize their business rules into one platform. Thus, the service provider may organize business processes (e.g., corporate governance, accounting, recruitment, technical support, etc.) into one system that may streamline and simplify the execution of those processes. PRPC consists of two parts, the PegaRULES, which consists of a business rules engine that executes one or more business rules. Additionally, Process Commander consists of layers of pre-configured rules for a business and may develop and customize business applications, process, and platforms using the business rules. However, when implementing PRPC into a current businesses systems and software, PRPC only offers limited automated unit testing that allow for a developer to test only a few rule types of numerous rule types when building and customizing the business processes of the business. Moreover, when a test case is created for implementing a new business rule, such as rules to be implemented in a business process, the data is statically bound/saved to the test case and data cannot be dynamically entered to the automated unit testing mechanism.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.